This invention relates generally to medical devices and more particularly to a device which provides assistance in intubating the trachea with an endotracheal tube.
Endotracheal tubes, commonly referred to as ET tubes, are widely used to supply air to the lungs of unconscious patients such as injured persons and patients undergoing operations. The ET tube is inserted into the nose or mouth of the patient, and its end is positioned in the trachea. The ET tube typically has an inflatable cuff or bladder which is expanded after insertion to seal the tube to the trachea. A respirator is then attached to the ET tube to supply air to the patient.
In order for the ET tube to function as intended, it must be properly applied to the trachea so that air can be directed through the tube and into the trachea. However, proper insertion of the tube is difficult to achieve, and it is not uncommon for the end of the ET tube to miss the trachea and instead be inserted into the esophagus which is located in back of the trachea. This is a particularly serious problem when intubating of the trachea is undertaken by inexperienced personnel. Even the most capable and experienced doctors sometimes fail to properly position the ET tube in the trachea, especially under the pressure of an emergency situation.
As can easily be appreciated, disastrous consequences can follow if the trachea is not intubated in the proper manner. Permanent brain damage and even death can result if the patient is deprived of air for even a short period of time. Where the patient is already seriously injured, failure to quickly provide air can severely compound the medical problems and significantly reduce the chance for successful recovery.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a device which assists in guiding an endotracheal tube toward the trachea in order to facilitate proper insertion of the tube.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is adapted for use with ET tubes of various sizes. The device can be constructed to fit virtually any size ET tube without requiring modification of the tube.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which permits the ET tube to be accurately controlled during insertion. It is a particular feature of the invention that the ET tube can be easily and accurately guided past the epiglottis to facilitate intubating a patient with an anterior trachea.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which can be easily operated with one hand during insertion of the ET tube, thereby freeing one hand for other activity.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which can be quickly and easily inserted into and removed from the ET tube. Once the ET tube is positioned properly, the guide device is withdrawn so that the ET tube can thereafter function in the usual manner.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide, in a device of the character described, an adapter fitting which permits ventilation of the patient immediately upon insertion of the ET tube.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which attaches snugly to the ET tube and which is flexible in order to conform with the curvature of the tube.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and use. The guide device is preferably formed from an inexpensive plastic substance such as polyethylene, and its cost is so small that it can simply be discarded after use.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.